trap and spell
by anexartito koritsi
Summary: dia datang untuknya. dia tau tugasnya. namun,dia tidak akan bisa melukainya- setiap manusia yang dilahirkan akan datang bersama malaikat dan iblis yang menemaninya. namun apa yang berbeda dengan hinata?
1. his touch

_aku terus menatapnya dalam diam dia seakan tau apa yang berada dalam pikiranku. ia terus menatapku seakan aku adalah miliknya. seakan ia benar-benar bisa membawaku._

_matanya perlahan berubah gelap, ia menyentuh wajahku dengan tanganya. mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. aku menutup mataku takut. aku tidak akan menyerah. aku tidak akan pernah menyerah._

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto really**  
><em>

* * *

><p>Setiap manusia dilahirkan bersamaan dengan dua mahluk, malaikat dan iblis.<p>

Malaikat dan iblis pada awalnya akan memilih untuk menjadi mahluk yang seperti apa dan terkadang mereka berdua bisa berubah bentuk menjadi mahluk yang sama.

Dalam kehidupanya malaikat dan iblis ini selalu berada disekeliling 'takdir'nya. Terkadang berupa orang yang dikenal akrab atau hanya orang yang lewat dijalan atau bahkan teman hidup untuk selamanya. Hal itu akan dilakukan oleh malaikat dan iblis ini agar tujuanya dapat tercapai dan kembali ke langit.

* * *

><p>Dentingan pelan piano mengalir menemani kelahiran seorang bayi cantik dengan matanya yang bersinar. Disaat yang sama turunlah ke dunia dua orang sosok yang menemaninya, malaikat dan iblis. Mereka sadar akan tugas mereka, mereka mengerti akan apa yang harus dilakukan. Namun sejenak, semua hal itu teralihkan saat mereka melihat sosok bayi yang berada di hadapan mereka. Matanya yang memancar indah dan disaat itu juga sang iblis mendecih kesal karena ia tau tugasnya akan berat. Sedangkan di sisi lain malaikat di sampingnya mengusapkan jemarinya pada kening bayi cantik itu.<p>

"takdir-ku"

* * *

><p>Hinata menatap kearah langit pagi hari itu dan tersenyum menatap kecerahan dari sang matahari pagi. Sinar hangat dari sang mentari membiasi wajah kecilnya, memanaskan tubuhnya. Hinata tidak dapat menahan kebahagiaan yang mengalirinya setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu matahari.<p>

Ia menggerakan kakinya dan menginjak kerikil-kerikil kecil yang menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik yang riang. Ia menghirup udara pagi itu dalam menimbulkan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. Wangi hangat dari pohon ek di pekarangan rumahnya menguap di sekelilingnya. Embun yang menetes pelan menjatuhi wajah mungilnya yang bahagia.

Untuknya tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain kembali ke sekolah. Di tempat ini ia akan memulai harinya yang baru.

Ia tau hidup harus terus berjalan. Orang lain tidak akan selamanya mengerti rasa sedih yang ia alami saat kehilangan ibunya. Ia harus melangkah maju dan membuat ibunya di surga bahagia .

Ayah Hinata sudah terlebih dahulu berangkat untuk mengurus segala kepindahan dan memulai membuka cabang Hyuuga corp di kota Konoha ini. Hyuuga corp, Merupakan perusahaan dengan banyak cabang yang bergerak di bidang bisnis perumahan dan pembangunan.

Selain untuk membuka cabang baru, pindahnya Hinata ke kota ini juga dikarenakan trauma yang sering Hinata alami di malam hari.

Trauma itu dimulai saat Hinata menyaksikan kematian ibunya sendiri. Hinata melihat bagaimana kelopak mata ibunya menutup perlahan dan pegangan tanganya mulai mengendur. Hinata mendengar hirupan napas terakhir ibunya dan kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Hinata, maafkan ibu."

Semenjak hari itu banyak yang berubah pada Hinata. Pada setiap malamnya ia selalu merasa diikuti, dia juga mendengar suara ibunya. Oleh karena itu, Ayah Hinata memutuskan untuk membawa hinata ke suasana baru dan lingkungan yang baru.

Terkadang Hinata mengingat sesuatu dalam mimpinya tentang seseorang namun saat ia bangun,ia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Ia hanya ingat kata-kata orang itu.

" Takdir-ku"

Hinata mulai menyembunyikan kilasan mimpinya yang makin lama makin jelas dari ayahnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat ayahnya kecewa ataupun bersedih. Ia ingin ayahnya berhenti mengkhuatirkannya.

* * *

><p>"Perkenalkan namaku Hinata." Ucap Hinata di kelas seni barunya sambil membungkukan badanya. Ia menatap ke sekeliling kelas melihat mata-mata yang penasaran memandanginya. Disaat itu ia melihatnya. Ia berada di ujung ruang kelas matanya menatap Hinata tajam. Seringai kecil terbentuk di wajah pucatnya.<p>

Hinata tidak dapat mengalihkan tatapanya dari pemuda itu. Tatapan dingin yang menghentikanya.

"Hinata silahkan duduk di sebelah Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Kurenai sambil mengarah ke tempat kosong di sudut kelas. Hinata menatap ke arah kiri dari tempat itu. Disaat itu ia melihatnya dengan begitu jelas, rambut ravenya yang berantakan. Wajah pucat kakunya. Ekspresi diam dari wajahnya yang sempurna. Seakan ia iblis yang dipahat dengan begitu sempurna layaknya malaikat.

Perlahan hinata berjalan mendekati tempat duduk itu. Tanpa ia sadari rona merah sudah menjalari pipinya sekarang. Jarak antara mereka berdua semakin berkurang dan disaat itu hinata merasakan adanya getaran kecil dari ujung jemarinya. Hinata mendudukan dirinya di bangku itu. Dia menatap ke pangkuanya lama. Ia sadar Uchiha Sasuke menatapnya. Dan perasaan itu semakin lama semakin kuat, kilasan suara yang didengarnya.

Ia menghembuskan napas kuat. '_Itu hanya perasaanmu saja Hinata,semua akan baik-baik saja.'_ Ujar hinata dalam hati.

Hinata kembali memfokuskan pandanganya ke depan menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"Hai Hinata aku Sakura,senang bisa mengenalmu." Ucap Sakura ramah.<p>

"A-aku juga senang mengenalmu Sakura-san."

"Cukup sakura saja,Hinata." Jawab Sakura lembut.

* * *

><p>Hinata berjalan sendiri menuju ke lokernya.<p>

"Lokerku nomor 135." Gumam Hinata sambil melihat kertas petunjuk loker.

'_132, 133, 134, 13-'_

BUM!

Loker nomor 136 tertutup keras. Hinata menengadah menatap ke sosok yang berada di hadapanya.

Dan disana ia berdiri dengan keangkuhanya ia menatap hinata tajam sambil menyingsingkan tas di punggungnya. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya perlahan dan menyeringai.

"Hai, Hinata."

"H-hallo."

Hinata tidak dapat menahan rona di pipinya yang terus menjalar naik. Tatapanya seakan mempercepat peredaran darahnya dan mengacaukan denyut jantungnya.

Seringai Sasuke semakin besar saat melihat rona merah menjalari pipi Hinata. Perlahan Sasuke menggerakan tanganya ke wajah Hinata. secara hati hati Sasuke mengusapkan ibu jarinya ke wajah Hinata merasakan panasnya,menikmatinya.

Entah kenapa saat itu Hinata tidak bisa berpikir ia hanya tau, ia ingin disitu tidak bergerak. Seakan sentuhan itu merupakan hal yang alami. Seakan sentuhan itu adalah hal yang selalu dirasakanya. Setiap detik dari sentuhan itu menimbulkan gejolak aneh, rasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Setiap setuhanya menimbulkan rasa hangat yang tidak biasa di wajahnya. Mengalir turun ke tubuhnya.

Perlahan hinata memejamkan matanya.

Rasanya seperti, seperti tepat.

Seperti ...

Sebelum Hinata bisa memikirkannya lebih jauh. Sasuke telah menarik tanganya cepat dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata yang kembali tersadar terengah-engah. Ini sangat aneh. Ia belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

'_Kau ini kenapa hinata, dia orang asing.'_ Ucap Hinata kesal dalam hati.

Namun bayangan dirinya mulai memasuki pikiranya.

'_Rasa apa ini?seperti .. seperti aku sudah mengenalnya.. ini pasti karena trauma yang ku alami.'_

_**TBC**  
><em>

* * *

><p>hallo minna san ingat saya? hehehe<p>

aya kembali dengan fict dark pertama saya aduuuh gugup

ini pertama kalinya saya nulis ini dan udah lama ga nulis jadi pasti masih jelek

mohon reviewnya ya

kalo reader mau terus baca akan saya lanjutkan :-)

review please

arigatou all ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : WHO OWN NARUTO?NOT THIS PERSON **

* * *

><p><em>Derap langkah menghantui<em>

_Mengisi relung sepi dalam hatiku_

_Aku tau ketakutan itu apa_

_Napas beratmu mengisi jiwa kosong_

_Mengait jemari lemah yang menggapai_

_Dan aku mengerti ketakutan itu apa_

_Seperti aku mengerti bagaimana takdir bekerja_

* * *

><p>Hinata memasuki perpustakaan besar di sekolahnya. Memutar gagang pintunya dan mendorongnya ke dalam. Bias sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya. Saat ini adalah saat pertama Hinata memasuki perpustakaan sekolahnya dan dia sangat menyukainya.<p>

Perpustakaan luas yang berada di lantai empat gedung sekolahnya merupakan perpustakaan terbesar di provinsinya dengan luas enam kali ruang kelas normal. Hinata masih terpana dengan pemandangan senja dihadapanya. Perpustakaan ini berdindingkan kaca dibagian luar yang juga dilengkapi dengan balkon membaca di depan dinding kaca.

Hinata menatap matahari yang perlahan turun membiaskan warna oranye indah. Hinata dapat melihat pemandangan pepohonan pinus dihadapanya,berbaris rapih beriringan dengan jalan setapak.

Hari ini sangat cerah biasanya di daerah ini awan selalu menutupi matahari dan kabut mulai menyelimuti. Hinata mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah kanan menatap sudut salah satu ruangan perpustakaan tersebut.

Melihat kedatangan Hinata penjaga perpustakaan tersenyum ramah padanya. Dengan gugup Hinata membukukan sedikit badanya dan terseyum membalas. Hinata membalikkan badan ke arah sebaliknya dia melihat deretan panjang rak yang jauh lebih gelap sehingga hinata tidak bisa melihat ujungnya. Perlahan hinata menggerakan tubuhnya berjalan ke lorong ke-2 dari empat lorong rak yang ada.

Hinata mengambil salah satu buku yang ternyata buku sejarah abad pertengahan lalu meletakkanya kembali.

'Jadi lorong ini adalah rak buku sejarah,ya' pikir Hinata.

Hinata memasuki lorong lebih dalam dan mulai tenggelam ke dalam judul buku-buku yang sangat membangkitkan minatnya. Ia merasakan semakin sedikit cahaya yang ia dapatkan karena semakin lama rak semakin menjulang tinggi sehingga sinar matahari tertutup.

Menyadari semakin gelapnya ruangan ini,Hinata melihat jam di ponselnya dan menyadari hari sudah semakin sore.

"Mungkin,aku bisa kembali besok. Otou-san akan cemas." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Menutup ponselnya dan memasukanya ke dalam sakunya. Hinata berpaling ke arah kanan dan kiri melihat tanda-tanda murid lain yang semakin lama semakin berkurang.

Ia menghela napas perlahan dan bersiap untuk pergi ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan menahanya. Kepanikan melanda Hinata ketika tangan itu menariknya mendekat. Tangan itu mengaitkan jemarinya ke jemari Hinata. ia merasakan tangan kuat itu menggemnya erat.

Hinata memberanikan diri dan perlahan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kiri dan disitulah dia berdiri. tubuhnya bersandar pada rak dibelakangnya. Tatapanya berfokus membaca buku yang digenggamnya . namun,tangan satunya tak melepaskan tangan Hinata.

Rasa takut yang sempat menjalari tubuh Hinata menghilang ketika ia melihat sosok yang menahanya.

"U-uchiha-san." Bisik Hinata pelan.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara lembut Hinata menurunkan menutup buku yang ia genggam dan menatapnya lama sebelum menyeringai kecil.

"Hai."

"J-jadi Sasuke-san,kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Hinata saat mereka berjalan beriringan menuruni gedung sekolah.

"Aku menunggumu." Jawabnya singkat. Hinata terhenti ketika mendengar jawaban Sasuke dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sasuke,saat menyadari Hinata berhenti lalu,menarik tangan Hinata dan menariknya untuk kembali berjalan.<p>

Hinata menatap kedua tangan mereka yang bertaut dan merasakan panas di wajahnya ketika ia sadar Sasukekembali menggengam tanganya. Tanganya begitu hangat dan menggengamnya erat. Wajah Sasuke masih berfokus ke depan mengacuhkan rona yang kini menghiasi wajah Hinata.

Mereka berhenti di luar gerbang sekolah.

"Mm,kau mau aku antar pulang?" tanya Sasuke pendek.

"A-ano tidak usah Sasuke-san." Ucapnya pelan sambil menarik tanganya dari Sasuke dan tersenyum kecil sebelum berbalik dan pergi.

Tiga langkah menjauh Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap ke tempat Sasuke yang sekarang telah kosong. Hinata menatapnya lama dan mengedipkan matanya bingung.

"Sasuke-san cepat sekali." Ucapnya bergumam dan kembali berjalan ke rumahnya.

'Mungkin dia ada urusan sehingga harus buru-buru,padahal aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih,bagaimana ini?bukankah itu tidak sopan.' Batin Hinata bingung.

* * *

><p>Setelah membersihkan diri, Hinata naik ke kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya disana. Hinata membalikkan badanya dan menopangkan wajahnya pada tangan sambil menatap malam dari balik jendela kamarnya.<p>

"Apakah Sasuke-san selalu seperti itu ya dengan gadis lain?" gumamnya.

Ia kembali mengingat saat Sasuke menggengam tanganya erat ,menyentuh wajahnya. Mengingat hal itu menghangatkan wajah Hinata dan membuatnya tersenyum malu.

"Tapi,aku baru saja mengenalnya. Seharusnya, dia tidak boleh langsung menyentuh tanganku seperti itu."jawab Hinata sambil menganggukan kepalanya setuju.

"T-tapi tanganya hangat." Gumamnya malu lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal menutupi rona merah yang menutupi wajahnya.

'Aa .. bagaimana ini?' batinya malu.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hinata..hinata.." suara itu mendekat .<em>

_Aku merasakan tangan hangat nya merengkuh wajahku perlahan. Kegelapan masih menyelimuti di sekitarku. Aku ingin berteriak,ingin mendorongnya menjauh tapi .._

"_Sst.. hinata aku tak akan menyakitimu." aku membuka mata perlahan dan menatap mata hitamnya menelanku dalam. Aku dapat merasakan napasnya dibibirku menderu hangat._

_Aku dapat merasakan tubuhnya menghimpitku dalam kegelapan. Tanganya menyentuh bibirku perlahan dan membelainya lembut._

"_Aku bisa menyakitimu hinata.. aku bisa .. aku ingin .. sangat menginginkanya." _

_Perlahan tanganya menyentuh tengkuk wajahku dan menariknya mendekat. Sekarang aku dapat melihatnya lebih jelas. Wajah yang kukenal_

_Mata tajam itu .._

_Bibir penuh yang sangat ringan .._

_Kulitnya yang hangat .._

"_Kau tidak tau seberapa lama aku menunggumu,Hinata."_

_Ia membelai wajahku dengan bibirnya pelahan. Denyut jantungku berdetak berhamburan. Aku merasakan takut tapi .. ada hal lain yang tidak aku mengerti, suatu perasaan bahwa dia ..dia .._

"_Aku ingin menarikmu,Hinata. menarikmu bersamaku." Ucapnya sambil mengusapkan hidungnya ke rahang wajahku. Aku menutup mataku erat. Tubuhku tak bisa bergerak, tak bisa menolak._

"_Karena kau milikku,Hinata. ya, kau milikku." Ucapnya sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku._

"SASUKE!" jerit hinata.

Napas Hinata terengah-engah mimpi buruk itu kembali menghantuinya. Setiap malamnya semakin jelas. Peluh keringat menuruni wajahnya, Hinata masih mengingat mimpi-mimpi itu dengan jelas.

Napasnya masih memburu panik,merasakan dinginya mimpi-mimpi tersebut.

Setiap mimpinya dengan berkerja dengan cara yang sama,kegelapan yang sama dan dengan orang yang sama mengahtui hinata setiap harinya.

Tetapi kali ini mereka lebih jelas. Dia lebih jelas

"S-sasuke." Gumam Hinata lirih perlahan.

...

...

...

"ya?"

TBC

* * *

><p>hhhh.. oke tenang tenang gomen ne<p>

saya sudah lama banget ga upload! tapi itu ga akan terulang lagi

kasih review yang banyak ya!kalo reviewnya mau dilanjutin akan saya lanjutin

maaf kalo ceritanya kualitasnya menurun!karena mood saya lagi romance hehe

tapi,selama reader masih mau baca saya akan berusaha menyelesaikanya sekali lagi!

maaf buat keterlamabatanya!jangan kutuk saya please

oke review review so I know you want it!

please review

uchihyuu nagisa : oke makasi saranya hehe keep reading :-)

KatesCalifornia : whoa rate M? hehehe makasi keep reading

hyuuchiha : iya masih TBC makasi yah udah diengetting, keep reading ^ ^

Shin Ri Young: makasi semangatnya ^ ^ maaf ya telat! diusahakan ga telat lagi

Yanagi Xenophellish Hinagiku : yugi oh?yang mana?hehe maklum rada lemot - -" makasi udah baca kekeke ^ ^

sasuhina : iblis atau malaikat? hemm masih belum kebayang, asiknya apa ya?

ryu uchiha : siap maaf updatenya lama! hehehe gommen*bow*

akemi-chan : okeeeeeeeh! doakan saya ya ^ ^

Sasuhina-caem : iya ya nga mungkin hehe *elus-elus janggut eh dagu deng* hehehe

Mikky-sama: terima kasih !siap laksanakan ^ ^

sasuhin-caem : wah makasi banget udah mau baca lagi hehe

maaf ya telat *bow*

iyuunchan : terima kasih udah mau baca lagi! maaf ya lama updatenya *bow*

reader jangan kapok ya baca, saya mungkin update fic ini lama karena dapetin mood dark gini jarang banget

hehehe saya post fic romance baru! mudah-mudahan suka! kalo yang itu mudah2an seminggu dua kali bisa update!atau nga seminggu sekali daah ^ ^

jangan kapok datang lagi ya

terimakasih semua*bow*


	3. his spell

DISCLAIMER : Naruto itu punyanya om Masashi Kishimoto. Kalo Naruto punya saya, pasti Sasuke ama Hinata udah jadian hehe.

Pairing : SasuHina

Rated : T sih tapi mungkin sedikit ke M nantinya hohoho.

* * *

><p><strong>LAST CHAP<strong>

"_Kau tidak tau seberapa lama aku menunggumu,Hinata."_

_Ia membelai wajahku dengan bibirnya pelahan. Denyut jantungku berdetak berhamburan. Aku merasakan takut tapi .. ada hal lain yang tidak aku mengerti, suatu perasaan bahwa dia ..dia .._

"_Aku ingin menarikmu,Hinata. menarikmu bersamaku." Ucapnya sambil mengusapkan hidungnya ke rahang wajahku. Aku menutup mataku erat. Tubuhku tak bisa bergerak, tak bisa menolak._

"_Karena kau milikku,Hinata. ya, kau milikku." Ucapnya sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku._

"SASUKE!" jerit hinata.

Napas Hinata terengah-engah mimpi buruk itu kembali menghantuinya. Setiap malamnya semakin jelas. Peluh keringat menuruni wajahnya, Hinata masih mengingat mimpi-mimpi itu dengan jelas.

Napasnya masih memburu panik,merasakan dinginya mimpi-mimpi tersebut.

Setiap mimpinya dengan berkerja dengan cara yang sama,kegelapan yang sama dan dengan orang yang sama mengahtui hinata setiap harinya.

Tetapi kali ini mereka lebih jelas. Dia lebih jelas

"S-sasuke." Gumam Hinata lirih perlahan.

...

...

...

"ya?"

* * *

><p><strong>THIS CHAP<strong>

Sasuke menatap mata peraknya lama, kegelapan yang membayangi mereka tidak dapat menangguhkan kepanikan di dalam mata peraknya. Melihat raut bingung di wajahnya, Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Hinata berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya untuk bicara, namun kejadian ini terlalu membingungkan. Sulit baginya untuk menemukan kata-kata.

"K-kenapa k-kau?" ucap Hinata bingung.

Sasuke yang tadinya berdiri dengan tubuh bersandar di dinding tepat dihadapan tempat tidur Hinata kembali bergerak. Melihat Hinata yang ingin berteriak Sasuke memberikan mantra diam kepada Hinata. Mantra ini membuat Hinata tidak berbicara. Perlahan menjejekan kakinya ke arah Hinata. gadis berambut indigo dihadapanya mundur dengan gugup menyadari sasuke yang semakin mendekat. Hinata ingin berteriak, namun suara dari tenggorakanya seakan tersangkut membuatnya semakin panik.

'S-suaraku!' Batin Hinata panik.

"Ssst.. percuma Hinata. " Bisik kecil Sasuke menggoda.

Perlahan Sasuke mendudukan dirinya disamping Hinata, bertatapan denganya di tempat tidur Hinata. Sasuke melihat Hinata lebih lama, menatap ke dalam mata perak yang sudah lama menghantuinya sejak dulu. Rambut panjang kebiruanya tergerai sedikit berantakan. Baju tidur putihnya yang terbuka. Tangan Hinata yang saling bertautan gugup. Hinata menatap Sasuke nanar dan takut.

"Dengarkan aku. Bagaimana kau bisa bangun?"

Hinata berpikir keras, apa yang dimaksud Sasuke dengan bangun. Bangun dari mimpi buruk tadi atau bangun –

"Aku sudah mengenaimu dengan mantra mimpi. Kenapa kau masih bisa terjaga darinya" Ucap Sasuke pendek.

Sasuke menggapai wajah Hinata dengan tangan sebelah kananya, namun Hinata terus bergerak mundur menghindari tangan Sasuke yang menggapainya. Dengan cepat tangan Sasuke menghentikan gerak Hinata dan menangkuh wajah Hinata ke dalam genggamanya.

"Juga dengan mantra diam." Lanjut Sasuke

Sekarang Hinata mengerti mengapa sangat sulit baginya untuk mengeluarkan suara. Seakan ada yang tersangkut di batang tenggorakanya. Hinata menatap Sasuke lama. Menatap ke dalam mata gelapnya, ke dalam wajah pucat yang membungkus dirinya. Hinata seakan terhisap ke dalam kedalaman matanya. Sentuhan jemari Sasuke di kulitnya bagaikan sebuah sengatan kecil peringatan bahaya.

Namun Hinata diam.

Menyeringai kecil, Sasuke kembali tertawa kecil melihat kegugupan Hinata di depanya.

"aku tidak akan menyakitimu, tidak sekarang." Ucap Sasuke. Menatap tubuh Hinata lama, menatap gaun tidur putih Hinata yang berantakan menonjolkan bentukan dalam tubuhnya. Sasuke akhirnya merapatkan dirinya ke arah Hinata. membaringkan Hinata perlahan di tempat tidur dengan perlahan naik ke atas Hinata. dengan lembut Sasuke menurunkan wajahnya ke dekat Hinata. merasakan hembusan napas Hinata diwajahnya.

Sasuke dapat merasakan kegugupan yang dirasakan Hinata. merasakan detang jantungnya yang bergerak tidak karuan. Sasuke dapat merasakan desiran darah Hinata yang bergerak cepat di bawah pembuluh darahnya. Matanya yang menerawang bersiap. Seakan-akan Hinata tau apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan padanya.

"Kau tidak akan benar-benar ingat besok Hime tentang malam ini. tapi aku dapat merasakan bahwa kau sangat gugup berada di bawahku." Tawa Sasuke masih mengusapkan punggung tanganya ke wajah lembut Hinata yang terdiam.

Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Hinata dan mengecup bibirnya perlahan dan dalam. Sasuke merasakan detak jantung Hinata yang bergelepar-gelepar tidak karuan. Sasuke merasakan sakit peringatan karena menyentuh Hinata. saat ia kembali melumat bibir Hinata ia merasakan panas di sekujur bibirnya yang sekarang mengelupas karena terbakar.

Mendecih kesal Sasuke kembali bangkit dari tubuh Hinata. menatap gadis yang kini ada di depanya dengan tatapan kesal, sekali lagi Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata dengan paksa berusaha melumat bibirnya dengan giginya, namun sekujur tubuhnya mendapatkan sengatan panas kembali. Dengan cepat Sasuke bangun dan melihat hinata yang masih terkena mantra diam.

"Aku tidak tau kekuatan-mu dapat menahanku melakukan sesuatu yang aku inginkan padamu. "

Mendecih kesal Sasuke melepaskan mantra yang masih mengikat pada Hinata dan menidurkanya menghapus mimpi dan kejadian ini dari ingatanya.

Hinata kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sasuke menaiki jendela kamar Hinata dan membuka tirainya. Ia menatap Hinata yang sedang tertidur sebentar sebelum pergi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke pendek.

"Jangan ganggu dia Sasuke."

Sasuke mendekati Sakura perlahan, menatapnya dengan penuh rasa meremehkan. Memasukan kedua tanganya ke dalam saku celanya bosan. Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya ke Sakura yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Hahaha .. kau pikir sihir pelindung mu bisa melindungi dia dariku?aku bahkan bisa masuk ke dalamnya." Seringai Sasuke.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya tidak suka mendengar pernyataan angkuh Sasuke. Sakura bersiap-siap melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Sasuke –

*BRUK*

Sakura terpental jauh dari hadapanya dan melayang terikat tiga kaki dihadapan sasuke. Sasuke kembali menurunkan Sakura ke tanah dengan kesal.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku Sakura. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan yang satu ini, betapapun kau berusaha. Dia milikku kau mengerti." Decih Sasuke kesal.

Pagi ini hinata terbangun dengan senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Membuka jendela kamarnya, ia menghirup kehangatan yang terpancar dari pohon-pohon Ek di sekitarnya. Menopangkan wajahnya sebentar merasakan nuansa embun-embun pagi yang menyejukan.

*DRRT*

Mendengar getar dari Handphone-nya hinata membuka pesan yang muncul.

From : 08XXXXXXXXX

Aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah hari ini.

- Sasuke -

Tersenyum senang Hinata mengabaikan pikiran rasionalnya seperti bagaimana Sasuke tau rumahnya dan Nomor Handphonenya. Hinata hanya tau pria yang di khayalkanya akan menjemputnya hari ini.

membaca pesan balasan Hinata, Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

Haven't I said to you

Though I really am I sinfull person and the Hell is the only way

I'll drag you to hell with me, so we will be together

Who said that love isn't selfish

Love is selfish or you can say it Lust, Hime

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>mohon maaaaaaf<strong>

bagi yang nunggu fic ini dan baru dilanjutin sekarang.

maaf ya minna, semoga masih dibaca dan bersedia memberi review.

dimohon review ya saran kritikmarah marah semua diterima :D

sekali lagi dimohon saranya. *bow*

doumo arigatou minna-san!


End file.
